1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a shift register and a display device having the shift register. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shift register capable of decreasing malfunction and a display device using the shift register to improve image display quality.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display device, in general, includes a display panel, a gate driving circuit and a data driving circuit. The display panel includes an array substrate and an opposite substrate. The array substrate includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of switching elements. The opposite substrate faces the array substrate. The gate driving circuit includes a plurality of thin film transistors, and applies a gate signal to the gate lines. The data driving circuit applies a data signal to the data lines.
The gate driving circuit and the switching elements are formed through a photolithography process. A short circuit between source and drain electrodes of one of the thin film transistors can be caused by poor etching, a particle, etc., so that the thin film transistor of the gate driving circuit, the data driving circuit, the switching elements, etc., can malfunction. In addition, when a high voltage is applied to one of the thin film transistors, the thin film transistor often malfunctions.
When the thin film transistor of the gate driving circuit, the data driving circuit, the switching elements, etc., malfunction, the overall image display quality of a display device is deteriorated.